Well At Least I'm Ginger
by Little Nerdling
Summary: The Doctor becomes ginger... amongst other things. Oops. With a new look TARDIS to complete her new body, what mischief will she get up to now? (A Fem!Doc story)
1. Change

Shooting wildly, her eyes squeezed shut, she pulled the trigger four times. Around her people were screaming but she didn't care. All she cared about as she opened her eyes was if he was dead. She took a moment to focus on what was happening before her. The captain was taking the empty gun from her, tugging it out of her still raised arms. But she didn't care. Because she had done it, she could see him bleeding, as he lay on the Doctors lap. She had killed 'Harry'. A year of abuse and pain, not just to her, but the whole world. She had watched as he tortured the very person who was restraining her. Restraining? She continued to watch the scene before her and realised that the Master was not the only one bleeding. The Doctor was a deathly pale and Martha was tending to him. She looked down at her hands which were being held together in the Captains firm grip and realised what she had done. When she had raised the gun, she hadn't even thought. All she could see was him. She felt the pounding need to shoot him. It overtook her until it was all she could think about. A voice, whispering in her head to get the gun, and just shoot. So she had. Four shots, to sound of the sudden drumming in her head.

"I win." Whispered the Master.

* * *

The Doctor felt a burst of pain in his abdomen, but that wasn't important and he pushed it to the back of his mind. All that mattered right now was the Master. He heard the soft 'ooft' as the bullet had hit him and as he fell, he tried to catch him and staggered back under his weight. He frowned. That wasn't right. He tried to hold him, but his arms felt too heavy. They both sank to the floor, the Doctor focused on the Time Lord lying in his lap. He knew that it wasn't Lucy's fault. He had seen the change come over her before the Master had stolen his attention from her and he knew that she had had her mind manipulated by the Master. He begged him to stay with him, to regenerate, barley even noticing Martha fussing around him. But the Master just laughed, as he utterd his final words. "I win!" Then his eyes closed and all the tension left his body.

His vision darkened and he reached forwards, with every intention to cradle the Master, not caring that everyone would be watching. He was all that he had left. But pain blossomed in his abdomen again and finally he looked down in wonder to see blood all over his shirt. He groaned in pain and gritted his teeth, preparing to figt against all of his bodies defences, just like the Master. To defy who he was and die, rather than regenerate. He turned to see Martha beside him, preparing a compress for the bullet wound. She had thick and heavy tears falling heavily down her face.

"Martha," his voice was barley even a whisper as he tried to comfort her."I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare!" she said. "Don't you dare give up on me! Now just you listen. You're going to be ok." But he could hear the disbelief in her voice, and knew that she was saying that for herself, as much as she was to him. He felt guilty for doing this to her. But it was time. He was so old and tired. He had been alone for so long.

Then he felt another pair of arms, supporting his head. He hadn't even realised that he had fallen to the floor. He felt the now familiar smell of the time vortex, and knew that Jack was with him.

"Doctor, don't give up. Please regenerate. There could be others. If you both survived then others could have to. Please Doc, just don't give up."

And that's when he heard it. The music. It filled his mind, and was so loud he almost thought that it came from outside of his head. But he knew. He knew that it was the TARDIS, calling her song one last time. A song so filled with sadness. She could feel her Time Lord dyeing, and it pained her. He felt a jolt of shock go through Jack's body and he knew that he heard it to. He had always known that Jack was a telepath, but he had never known to what extent.

The song continued as he waited. Suddenly he remembered the last time he had heard her song. It was when Rose had absorbed the Time Vortex. She had streamed that song into his head when he had taken it from her, saved her. More memories came to him, of Rose and Jack, of Martha and Mickey and Sarah Jane. Even Jackie, perched on the TARDIS on the way to Canary Worf, all those bright and singing people who had never given up on him. He remembered what he had said to the Carionite, when she dared to name Rose.

'That name keeps me fighting.' But that wasn't all. All those people, that's what he fought for. Then suddenly, he stopped fighting against his body. His time was not over yet! He felt his blood burn, as he prepared for regeneration, and felt a burst of even more intense pain as Jack pulled him away from the Master. He looked down to see his hands glowing and felt the power of the regeneration carry him to his feet, already fighting the bullet wound.

That's when his body exploded with the pain of the golden light and the music in his head reached a crescendo. Every cell was changing in a pain worse than the Chameleon Arch. He gritted his teeth, determined not to yell and scream, in case he scared Martha. He could feel himself shrink and his body morph.

Then as sudden as it had come one, the pain and the energy left him, the music stopped, and he stumbled forwards, winded, into Jacks arms. As he did so long hair fell forwards across his face. He gave a laugh of delight. He was ginger at last! Hang on. He laughed again. That wasn't right. He looked up into Jacks face, partially to move the hiar, partially to gage from Jacks reaction if he was right or not.  
What he saw was a mixture of concern, bewilderment and amusement.

"No way!" he said. But it was true, his voice said it all.

As he looked down his body it finally hit home. He was a medium height, with small feet that struggled to fill his shoes. But most important was the subtle curves, that his leanness' he had grown so used to, had become. Because he was no longer a he, the Doctor, has regenerated into a girl.

"Well... at least I'm ginger!" was all she could think to say.


	2. Burning

She looked back up into Jack's face, bemused. The captain's face mirrored his own, although the tinge of concern had not left it. She heard a sob behind her and span around. Ahh. Martha. This might take some explaining. But a need to explore his body overwhelmed her as she had caught sight of her bright ginger hair again. She looked down at his slender hands in wonder. She had known the Corsair in all of his **AND** her regenerations but he never expected it to happen to him. Her. Blimey, she had to get used to this now. She ran her hands down her body before quickly raising it to fist her masses of red hair. Lots and lots of ginger hair! Oh she was going to enjoy this regeneration, male or female! She ran her hands down her face, feeling out a heart shaped face. She could not wait to find a mirror!

She heard a sob again, and remembered Martha. Poor Martha. Not giving herself a chance to bow out, she span around again (this regeneration seemed to have just as much energy as the last) and walked towards her. Even her walk was different! What was before a great stride had become a bouncing movement, as she lifted her feet inside the shoes. Hmm, might need to have a change, she thought. She looked back up from her feet towards Martha's pale face, with tears still cascading down it, and felt guilt settled into her heart.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice filled with shock and disbelief and pain. "Doctor, Doctor is that you?"

"Hello." She replied, her voice seemed young and high to her, but not squeaky high mind, but high enough. She had the sudden urge to sing but pushed it back as she focused on Martha and the people who were now gathering around her in protection. She continues forwards, not intimidated by the family gathered around her. She carried on right until she was in front of her, before smiling for the first time. "Hello." She repeated.

Martha didn't move away, but the same confused and pained expression never left her face. Suddenly she had an idea and the Doctor felt for the tie that hung around her neck, and was resting on her chest. Well that was a new sight for her. Trying to not get distracted by the sudden amounts of chest she had developed, she removed the tie and undid a button on her shirt. "Like so. It's just like that hand, except rather than the hand, it's me. All of me"

Martha stared wide eyed at her, before stepping forwards into a hug. The Doctor smiled as she hugged her back, glad that she was accepting that this was who she was now. After a moment she pulled away and turned to where several guards had flanked Lucy Saxon, and were staring at her in shock. She walked towards her, refusing to look at his dead friend on the floor. As he approached the guards around her grew together righter.

"Relax boy's, she won't hurt me. The influence he had on her left when he, when he..." he faulted to a stop, not wanting to admit out loud what had happened. She felt the TARDIS' song croon to her softly in her head and it filled her with strength. "It wasn't her fault."

But they refused to move and so she did the only thing she could do, and looked Lucy Saxon in the eye as she repeated, "It wasn't her fault."

She turned back again and caught sight if the Master, still lying on the floor. A tear escaped her eye and fell down her face, as she slowly approached her oldest friend and enemy. She knelt down beside him and took his hand, wet with blood. Koschei. Driven mad with the drums in his head, and turned into a killer. His final murder had been his own, his final win. Because now she was even more alone that she had been before. She had had so much hope, but it had been taken away from her in an instant.

She felt the already familiar hand of Jack on her shoulder, and another one on her other that she knew would be Martha's, as she continued to kneel and mourn for the life his friend could have led, if the drums had never been heard by him, calling him into a life of war and madness,

She did not know how long she knelt there, but eventually she shakily stood up, and walked away from him. She saw the sad faces of her friends and taking each of their hands, she walked out of the room for the last time, to find the TARDIS.

As she followed the fait sound of the TARDIS engines, the Doctor felt panic rise in her. Jack had made sure that the paradox machine was destroyed, that was for sure. But what would have happened to her TARDIS? She came upon a set of double doors, and pushed them open to fins her magnificent TARDIS on the other side. Not being able to hold back she jogged towards her, still scared. As she fitted the key into the lock, and held her breath she turned to her friends. The worry was clear on their faces as well. There was no telling what damage will have to be repaired. 'Well...' she thought. 'No time like the present. Geronimo...' And with that thought she pushed open the door of the TARDIS, and stopped short upon seeing the wreckage.

The coral columns of the TARDIS were scorched, but what concerned the Doctor the most, was the console. The metal cage around it had been burst open, and bits of the console were in pieces. She spotted the helmet regulator spilt in half. Tuning in again to the sound of the TARDIS, she realised that it was struggling. Knowing what she had to do, she walked towards the console, aware that the others were still following her and grabbed a section of the mesh. She tried to pull it off, but wasn't used to her levels of strength yet, and felt weak from the regeneration just moments ago so she was thankful when Jack and Martha also grabbed hold and pulled along with her. Together they removed the last of the ruined grating. The Doctor surveyed the damage with the concern.

"Well old girl. Looks like you need some work doing." The TARDIS crooned to her and she placed her hand on the console. "I know. Don't worry. You can do it. I will give you some help to," She smiled. "I guess it was time for a change anyway." She flicked a few of the remaining switches, and turned a dial. "All set. Good luck!" and with that she turned and motioned the others to follow her out of the doors, and continuing until they were out of the corridor which was filled with the sound of the TARDIS engines. She looked back and saw the shock on Martha's face and understanding on Jacks.

"She was beyond my repair, let alone hers. I've sent her into the vortex. It will take her 12 hours but after she will find me, and then were off."

"But do what Doctor?" Martha walked forwards and held her hand uncertainty.

"She's going to regenerate. A whole new interior and exterior. Just like me." She smiled. "Ah well, I was getting fed up of that desktop anyway! Time for a change!" She raised her chin. "Now then! Martha Jones, I owe you a thank you. You saved not just the world, but the whole universe," She pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you." She held her for a moment, perplexed by how she now felt when she hugged her, she had so much to get used to. But she pulled away, and turned to face Jack. "And you Captain! Just because I'm now not a man, does not mean that you can now have your way with me!" But she pulled him into a tight hug, and thanked him, although she confused by the fact that she was now a head smaller than him, and that her head fitted nicely on her shoulder. She sniffed and wrinkled her nose."Blimey Captain when's the last time you had a wash...?"

The Captain laughed "366 days ago! It's not like we can all regenerate into a new body like you Doctor!" they pulled away and his face turned grave. "So what now?" he asked.

"I have a responsibility. I need to make sure that the Master is given the traditional Time Lord send off. I will take him to a quiet spot somewhere, and make a pyre. Galaxies would fight over one cell of his body. I have to –"she stumbled to a stop and lowered her eyes. "I have to cremate him."

* * *

She stood on the hill side with the burning torch in her hand. She had arranged him to be taken here, before she had took the manipulator, dropped Jack, Martha and her family back to Martha's parents house, and brought herself here. And so she stood, burning her oldest friend. Her oldest enemy, his funeral pyre bursting with fire. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air and surrounded her but she didn't mind. She was still in her old suit and would be changing it soon, after a shower in the TARDIS, to wash away the smell of him from her. A tear rolled down her face, as she placed the torch on top of him, wiped it away and stood tall. With one last goodbye to her friend, she walked away and changed the settings in the vortex manipulator to bring her to Martha, pushing all last thoughts of the Master out of her mind.


	3. Clothes

She sat at the pine table, still in the suit. Martha's family were all asleep and it was just Martha, Jack and her left. Jack was finishing up on a phone call to his team, an Martha had just set three mugs of tea down on the table. The Doctor smiled. One thing was sure throughout her regenerations; a cup of tea with 6 sugars always brightened her day.

"I still can't believe you have that much sugar." Martha sighed, shaking her head.

"It's fun being a Time Lord sometimes, all the sugar but I still get the teeth" shrugged the Doctor, but the carefree tone she was adopting didn't mask the haunted look in her eyes. Martha and Jack shared a look as he hung up the phone.

"So what now Doc?" he asked, trying to distract her.

"Well, it should be any moment now when the TARDIS will be ready. Then it's time to go," She looked at Martha. "I understand if you want to stay behind."

But Martha didn't reply and just looked down at her tea; this new regeneration changed everything and yet nothing for her. Luckily for her the room was filed with the sounds of the TARDIS materialising. The Doctor leaped up, joy filling her eyes. As the familiar shape of the TARDIS took form, she searched her pockets for her key and scrambled towards it, knocking her chair over in the process. Jack shook his head. Looks like this new regeneration enjoyed making a mess to. But the Doctor didn't care as the TARDIS finally took form, and she ran her hands along the wood, grinning at the Saint John's Ambulance sticker on her. She inserted the key inside the lock and held her breath.

"Well Old Friend, what have you got for me this time?" she turned the key and pushed thedoor open. "Oh yes!" she cried. The interior was still as vast as before, but now the console room was filled with colour, the flood was made of glass and had stairs leading below for easier 'repairs'. She laughed, and ran towards the console. The first thing she spotted was the taps for mustard and ketchup. "Handy," she said. She grabbed the old Earth TV style scan and span it rand the console, before flicking switches and turning all of the new dials, and typing on the olden style typewriter with a flourish. "Oh, you sexy thing!" The warm glow that the lights gave off seemed to match her mood perfectly, as she span and danced around the new console. "Oh you sexy sexy thing! Jack, Martha!" She bellowed

"Yes?" asked Martha, standing by the gangplank by the doors, as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Travelling with the Doctor had always been full of surprises, but still she could be amazed by him.

"I'm going to the wardrobe. Feel free to take a gander but don't get lost. I will be back in five" and she darted off down the corridor, excitement filling her with adrenalin. Running, oh how she had missed this during the year that never was. She was so brimming with energy and felt young and fresh. Oh she was going to have some fun! As she arrived at the wardrobe room (she instantly knew where it was, as usual) she could barely contain herself. She still hadn't seen herself and could not wait to see how she looked! She ran into the room, pulling of her old suit, eager to see herself in the full length mirror in the centre of the room. As she reached it she took a moment to let her eyes focus on the image before her.

Her eyes were a bright green, and wide with excitement. Her hair she already knew was the bright orange of her most favourite shade of ginger, but still it made her gasp with delight. Her face was young, and framed by the long straight hair, tinged with a slight wildness. She knew from when she felt it before that it was heart shaped, but she had no clue just how young it would make her look, although her eyes still looked ancient. With high cheekbones she decided that she liked what she saw. She looked at the rest of the image, guessed herself at about 5 foot 5, and smiled at the subtle curves that she now owned. She was going to have so much fun with this, she thought to herself. She grinned and her whole face lit up, making her look both even younger, and even (well let's face it she thought) cuter. Clapping her hands together she span around to the choice of cloths before her. She pulled on some underwear that the TARDIS had provided in the draw before her (after a slight struggle putting on the bra. Putting one on was new for her) she delved into the rows of hangers, trying to find the perfect outfit. She pulled out costumes and corsets, dresses and skirts, before a pair of black jeans caught her eye. She grabbed a red tank and a black leather jacket, before pulling them on. She looked in the mirror again and nodded, happy with the result. This new look, made her look slightly older and...

"Sexy," a voice said behind her. She span around to see Jack and Martha smiling at her. "Although, I think putting some shoes on would help."

"Shoes? Right, yes! Shoes!" she went over to the rack, and saw her old red converse there. She felt a pang as she looked at them. She loved those shoes and didn't want to have to change them. She made herself look at the others anyway, pulling some on and off. But none of them seemed right. Finally she gave up. Pulling the red converse from the rack she tried them on. They looked perfect, and she gave up trying anything else.

"Right then, what do you think?" She smiled at the others, spinning around with a flourish. Jack and Martha laughed at her and nodded in approval. The Doctor laughed and ran out of the room, pulling them with her back the console room.


	4. Goodbye

"So then, Martha Jones, Cappin Jack, where shall we go first?" she asked as they reached the console room and sped ahead of them, twirling round the console flicking switches, turning dials, before running to the typewriter. "I could take you to meet Lady Godiva. No that's boring! I know! How about..."

"Sorry Doc," cut in Jack. "But I need to get back to my team. At the least I need to clear up a few things with them. I sort of ran off on them before."

The Doctor stopped typing and looked at the floor for a moment. She had spent a whole year getting to know Jack again, and watched as he had been tortured, time and time again. Now she had to say goodbye.

"Ok. Setting co-ordinates to Cardiff." She typed at an impossibly fast speed. She grinned, as she took hold of the handbrake. "Here we go!" The TARDIS gave a lurch, throwing Martha and Jack of their feet, whilst the Doctor clung on, whooping and laughing. "Aaaaaaand laaaaaaanding!" The TARDIS settled with a bump and despite clinging onto the hand-break, she fell towards the floor anyway. But just before she hit the ground, Jack had stumbled forwards to catch her and pulled her up onto her feet in front of him. 'Uhoh,' thought the Doctor. 'I know that look in his eye'. She quickly turned around and pulled the hand-break down.

"Right then, we have arrived at our destination. Please leave in an orderly fashion!" she said.

Jack and Marta laughed and shook their heads, before walking down the gangplank and stepping outside. The Doctor looked around the TARDIS for a minute, before following them, making sure that she pulled the door closed behind her.

* * *

They said goodbye to Jack, but the Doctor knew that somehow, this would not be the last time she saw him. As she watched him walk towards a tourist information centre, still laughing in disbelief at the revelation of who Jack was, she knew that this was the right thing for him to do. During the last year, he had talked often of his team, wondering if they were even alive. It was clear that he loved them all, and needed to be with them. As Martha and she walked back to the TARDIS, she felt that she knew what was coming.

"Doctor? I think it's time for me to go home." said Martha once they had reached the console. The Doctor nodded and typed in the co-ordinates that would take Martha back to her family. "Travelling with you Doctor, it's been amazing, but my family needs me. I want you to take something though," she pulled out her phone and handed it to the Doctor. "If I call you on this, when I call you on this, you better come." She grinned at him, hoping that the Doctor would not take this as personal towards her. Perhaps before she had regenerated, part of the reason may have been her. She had done allot of thinking over the last year. She had loved him yes. But this new regeneration confused her, and she no longer felt the same. She loved her as a friend, yes. But she was no longer in love with her. As the Doctor pulled the handbrake, Martha was sent flying, but she had barley even noticed. She was too caught up in the look of sorrow in the Doctor's eyes. The eyes were different but the look was the same. She had seen that look allot, when the Doctor talked of Rose, of Gallifray, when she had first seen Jack, at the end of the universe. The infinite sadness and age that they contained could never be changed, and even when the Doctor was happy, her eyes would always hold the sorrow that was there.

They landed and Martha pulled the Doctor into a tight hug. "You take care. Ok?" she said, pulling away. "Just, just try to keep out of trouble." With one last smile she walked down the gangplank and through the doors, leaving the Doctor along in the TARDIS.

She looked around and sighed. She had hoped that after this regeneration, Martha would stay and travel with her. She placed the phone in a charging port and sat the co-ordinates to random. Now, it was time for adventure, and running. She had a new body and a new TARDIS, and nothing was going to stop her.


	5. You!

She spent a little time travelling on her own. It must have only been a few weeks but with all the running and monsters and end of the world scenario's the Doctor barely noticed. She stayed away from Earth for a while, the goodbyes still fresh in her mind. So why she was currently sitting in a projection are, watching the Adipose promotion video, she had no idea. When it finished she had found herself intrigued and went of to go find some people who had taken the pill. Because this technology combined with the signal that she had found made no sense what so ever.

She found someone to print of the list for her, and after collecting it went to see the first person on there. She decided to walk, as it was only half an hour away. She hummed the circle of life to herself as she set off, smiling at the security guard. She had come in through the back, but there was no need to exit the same way, after all she would be back later and she needed the guard to think of a reason on why she would not be in there, if asked. Busy commuters pushed past her and she just smiled even more. No matter where you are in the universe, commuting was never fun, and the sour looks on people's faces only helped to prove that theory. She changed her tune to an old Galifrayen lullaby and continued to stroll towards her aim. She was determind to find out just what these diet pills did to people.

* * *

"If I were you, lay of the pills for a few weeks." She smiled at him. Suddenly her pocket beeped and she pulled out her little gizmo. "Oh, time to go. Catch you later!" she finished with a wink and set off towards the direction that the signal was leading her. She was close, but could not find where the signal was coming from. She had already worked out that the pills actually converted fat into living organisms, but she was yet to see one of them. She sprinted down the road but the signal disappeared and she stopped. She had lost it. Again. This was the second time this had happened. She wondered back to the TARDIS, to examine the necklace that the girl had given her. It was fascinating. It had confirmed her theories about what the pills did, and as she looked up to explain to Martha just what it did, she only saw the emptiness of the TARDIS. She would often forget that she was alone now.

* * *

Cupboards were not made for hiding in. Sure, she was killing time by hacking into the secret hidden machine, but still. Cupboards used to be so much bigger, and easier to hide in. Now they were just pokey little holds, and she had cramp in her legs from crouching down for way to long. She pulled out her sonic, and unlocked the door. The building should have been empty by now. She stretched, and a triumphant look crossed her face. She had managed to hack into the inducer and she now understood what was going on. Now, it was time to find out just what was going on. She ran to the roof, and stepped into the window washers lift. Lowering it, she looked into each window, before coming to Foster's window. A person was tied to a chair, and Foster seemed to be interrogating her. A flash of movement caught her eye from across the room, and she looked up, thinking she was found to see the person she least expected. Donna Noble. She waved her hands around, trying to get her attention. But she hadn't noticed her, and the Doctor realised that even if she had, she wouldn't recognise her now.

She stopped waving her hands, to see Foster was staring at her. "Are you quite finished?" she asked. The Doctor looked at the door, to see Donna's puzzled face staring at her. Foster turned to look at her to, and the Doctor, still holding Donna's gaze mouthed one word. Run.

She raised the lift up and sprinted towards the stairs, even if Donna didn't know who she was, she needed to keep her safe. She collided with the red head a few floors below. "Donna! Brilliant! Time to run I'm afraid. Still you have the shoes for it this time!" she grabbed Donnas hand and pulled her back up to the roof, and into the lift.

"You hang on just a minute. Who the hell are you?" shouted Donna. She watched fascinated as the Doctor pulled out her sonic and used it to move the life. "Oh. My. God. You know the Doctor? That's his thing, his buzzy thing! Is he near us then?" she carried on asking question until the Doctor, trying to concentrate, could not take it anymore.

"Donna will you just shut it for five minutes?" she snapped.

"Oh my god it's you isn't it? But how? You're, you're. You're a girl? What else can you Martian's do?"

"I'm not a Martian! I got shot and I regenerated. Every single part of my changed. But Donna if you don't mind I'm more bothered about the cable being cut right above our heads! She must have a sonic device to."

Suddenly the lift gave a jerk and Donna tumbled out. The Doctor screamed her name, and was relieved to see her holding on to a cable. "Hold on!" She said as the second cable started to get cut into as well. She used to sonic to cause feedback in the other sonic devise, causing Foster to drop it. She leant back and caught it with ease, before undoing the deadlock on the building. She opened and climbed into a window, before sprinting down the stairs to reach where Donnas feet were dangling. She pulled her into the room and they both sprinted away from the office. Sadly Foster was walking towards them and they had nowhere to run.

* * *

Donna couldn't believe it. She was standing next to the Doctor as she tried to find a way out of the mess they were in. But the Doctor was now a girl. She still was processing what was going on as the Doctor held the two sonics together and the sound seared through her.. She pushed the Doctor a little to get there to stop and they ran off. The Doctor taking the lead Donna smiled as she realised how much she had missed this. They arrived at a cupboard, and Donna watched as mops and buckets went flying out of it. She tried to keep up as the Doctor slid the panel which hid a machine and explained what it was and what was going on. However female or male, the Doctor would drabble on at 100 miles an hour and make no sense so she just let it wash over her. She took her chance when the Doctor took a breath to explain just why she was even here. How she regretted not going with him (her?) before. How she wished she could. So when the Doctor said 'Come with me?' she couldn't contain herself and leapt forwards to hug her. Before she got a chance to hug her properly though the machine started up and the Doctor went back to work. She let out a snarl of frustration.  
"I can't do it. She's put it on full power..." the Doctor started her techno talk again and Doctor placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Doctor, what do you need?"

"I need another capsule!" her face was panicked and Donna saw that she thought that she has toally failed. So when she pulled the capsule out of her pocket she couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure joy on the Doctor's young face.

* * *

They were standing outside the TARDIS, with the pile of bags between them. She was finally travelling. She had one it. As she left the Doctor to load the TARDIS with her bags, she went to go drop off her keys. The blonde women she talked to seemed friendly enough and as Donna ran back to the TARDIS, she ready for anything.


	6. Coral

_**Hello! I know it must be a bit of a shock having an update after what a month of silence? But I promise you I will try to find the time to update more, I have just been very busy with going back to college (English college in case you were wondering, because i always get confused when people talk about American college :)) Anyway this chapter is mostly about explaining a few changes I'm making. Also for the last section to make sense I have decided that I am not involving The Waters of Mars and The Last Of the Time Lords. I hope you enjoy this chapter, not the best one ever but important really and it took a while to work things out. :)**_

Donna and the Doctor became an unstoppable force as they helped save so many planets across the universe. So when she saw the Doctor scared, when she had told the Doctor of what the blonde woman, Rose had told her, she could not understand it.

The Doctor flew the TARDIS back to earth and all seemed normal, until they were safe inside the TARDIS and the planet beneath them disappeared. The Doctor flew them to the Shadow Proclamation, and they both worked out the truth about how to find Earth. They followed the trail left behind from the bees, and when they came to a stop the felt so hopeless. But then the phone rang and they used it to get to the Medusa Cascade. They talked to everyone on the subwave signal, which included a rather shocked Sarah Jane Smith, before flying down to Earth. They ran out of the TARDIS and the Doctor questioned Donna about just what Rose said.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

The Doctor turned and there she was. Rose. She may have changed, but how she felt was stil the same. She couldn't understand how Rose recognised her, but they were running towards each other. The need to feel Rose in her arms, means that she didn't see the Dalek ready to shoot him. She just felt the pain from when the Dalek shot her, and her body getting ready to change. Rose was crying and the Captain had appeared from nowhere. They took her to the TARDIS and she managed to stand up. As she burst into the light and the familiar pain overtook her she focused on one thing, to aim it at the hand. The energy left her as she concentrated it at her old hand. With a gasp, she was released and she stumbled backwards.

"Well, that was fun."

Everyone stared at her, shocked. But she was more bothered by Rose. Her face was a mask of shock, but the shock seemed to be at the non regeneration rather than the fact that when she last regenerated she had turned into a girl. Because as soon as they looked into each others eyes she leapt forwards and pulled her into a massive hug,

"You never stop surprising me Doctor!" She whispered. "I do have on question though. Where the hell did you get a hand from?" she pulled away, amusement on her face.

"That's my hand. Well was my hand. Remember Christmas day and all the sword fighting stuff? This is the hand that was cut off! Jack found it adn left it in the TARDIS, so I thought, well may as well keep it it could always come in handy!"

Rose groaned at the pun, before pulling out of the hug and walking over to Jack. She grinned up at him and he pulled her into a hug so hard she thought her ribs would break. Before she had a chance to tell him to get of however, the lights went out and the TARDIS went silent. They sprang apart and looked around wildly, as the Doctor groaned.

"I was really hoping we could have five minutes of peace before they did this, just for once."

"What's going on?" asked Donna, still reeling over the non regeneration.

"The Daleks, they have found us and our taking us on board. They cut all of our power. We're trapped in here." She muttered her face dark.

They landed with a bump and they all staggered. Rose took the Doctor's hand as they discussed how it was better to walk outside, how the doors were just wood. As Jack, Rose and the Doctor trooped out to face the dalek hoard; Donna heard a noise, a heartbeat. The doors slammed shut and as she begged the Doctor to be let out, to join her, she knew it was useless. The TARDIS lurched and they plunged into the core of the ship. As the TARDIS was slowly ripped apart, Donna heard it again, the same heartbeat. It was coming from the hand. She reached out to touch it, her current situation forgotten. As soon as she touched it the hand started to glow, and out of it grew a tall skinny man, with endless brown eyes and messy hair.

"How can it be you!? You're a girl now!" shouted Donna.

"It's me. I'm the Doctor! I'm just the old me. The pre-regeneration me."

Whoever you are, Sunny Boy, just shut up help me and go put some cloths on!" Donna retorted. The Doctor jumped up to the console and pressed a button, transporting the TARDIS. Ss they flew the Doctor explained to Donna about how the non regeneration, not only put the regeneration energy into the hand but his memories. He could remember everything up to then, but was still an indusial person. All of this was done whilst he put the parts together for a gun.

PAGE BREAK

As the TARDIS landed and the Doctor ran out, Rose couldn't hold her shock back. She could barely adjust to the fact that the Doctor was now a girl, and now right in front of her was Him. Her Doctor. The Doctor who had regenerated in front of her, the same hand she had held so many times. But how was this possible? Because without a doubt she knew that the Doctor locked in the containment field next to her was also the Doctor. She had watched him regenerate through the dimension cannon. She had watched her dance around the new console.

The Doctor was zapped down in front of her and she let ut a feral scream. She barley even noticed Donna being thrown over the console. All she could see was the person on the floor in front of her. Watched his familiar mouth as he explained the meta-crises. Watched the pain on his face as Davros prepared to destroy the whole of reality. The hopelessness. Then the sheer joy when the process was stopped by Donna. As soon as she was set free from the containment field she leapt forwards towards him, and bounded into his arms. Something wasn't right. He only had one heart. She stepped back in shock, and saw the hurt flash across his face but he had no time. He sent back the planets with the other Doctor and Donna, helped to solve every problem they faced. But then he did something she knew the two hearted Doctor would never forgive. He committed genocide. He blew up every single Dalek. He reminded her so much of when she had just found him and as she sprinted into the TARDIS and too place around the still unfamiliar place around the console she did not know what to think of him.

* * *

The Doctor watched the metacrisis with fascination. As she caught Captain Jack's eye, he gave her a knowing grin and she blushed. Perhaps some thoughts that had been going through her head were not entirely appropriate considering they were toeing back a planet, but well, she had to admit the old her was to quote Cassandra 'a little bit foxy'. She brought her eyes to the scene before her. Of all her friends working around the TARDIS. On Rose, who she could see was tiring her best to not be confused. She sighed, knowing that she had to do what was right for Rose. She still had feelings for her, even if they were not on the same level anymore. They were strong still though. So so strong. But she could give Rose the life that she always wanted. She still had the coral in her pocket; she had taken it just before the TARDIS regenerated. They could use it, make a whole new life. The TARDIS shudder as the planet slid in place and she landed the TARDIS in a park in London, preparing for the goodbyes. She felt the same sadness as last time when Jack stepped off the TARDIS, but this time he gave her a passionate goodbye kiss. Still the same Jack then.

* * *

As she said goodbye to Rose, she saw the upset in her face. But Rose was smart and she knew what the Doctor was trying to give her. A life with someone who will grow old with her, would give her the normality that she needed, no matter what she thought. She stepped forwards for one last hug from Rose before turning her back on her forever, and shutting the door on her.

* * *

"I'm so so sorry Donna." The tears streamed down her face as she cradled Donna's face and wiped her memories. Guilt and pain flowed through her as she left her to sleep, and lay her on the floor.

PAGE BREAK

Wilf watched as she walked towards the TARDIS, not turning back. As she opened the door's she hung her head. She was alone again.

* * *

She had to see them all. One last time. It had been a year since she said goodbye to Donna for the last time but she still missed them all. She should have let Christina travel with her. She tracked down her former companions, her friends and helped them all. She saved their lives, watched them marry and talked to Rose. She said her goodbye with nothing but her eyes and a wave. Now. Now it was time to let them go. Each of them was happy and she was determined to keep it that way.


	7. Godiva

_hello boys and girls, a silly chapter due to masses of writers block (the doc is lady g!) trock on my friends_

* * *

The engines groaned as the TARDIS phased itself into existence. Not bothering to look at the scanner, the Doctor bounded out of the console room. She quickly stopped when she got through the door's and smelt the stench of the world before her. She stuck her tongue out, and promptly spat out. The smell of dung was ripe in the air, and just so she could see if it was safe out she had to go and taste it. Still, it was time for a bit of fun.

It had only been a month since she had said goodbye to everyone. She had spent the time in the TARDIS carrying out non-important repairs, not quite ready to face the world. This had carried on until she had finally slept. When she woke up, he pain seemed to be behind her and she was ready to face the universe and all it held again. She set the co-ordinates to random and set flight.

Now she appeared to be in 18th centaury England, stinking as ever. She walked out of the ally where the TARDIS landed and bumped into a young man.

"oh, sorry!" said the Doctor.

The boy leered at her as he looked her up and down. Not sure how to respond the Doctor smiled. Bad idea. He now seemed to be opening his mouth ready to talk.

"I'm Tom," said the man.

"Oh, that's nice. Nice to meet you but my house is on fire, must run!" the Doctor replied before spinning on her heels and promptly walking the other way. No matter where you go, there was always someone who looked at you like a piece of meet. And Tom was one of them. Putting as much distance between him and her possible, the Doctor wandered around , trying to decide where she was. Eventually, fed up of not knowing, she asked a market stall holder.

"Excuse me, stupid question but... where am I?" she said sheepishly.

"Coventry" replied the old women, giving her an strange look. Hmm perhaps she should have changed once she worked out when she was. Still, to late now. She smiled her thanks at the women and continued along the street, filled with stalls. She was surrounded by the sound of hagglers and bargain hunters, fighting with the stall holders. They all seemed to stare at her as she walked by. Shrugging, she continued to look around. Looking hard enough, she could see the beggars liening the street. She was used to people being out of pocket, poverty was everywhere in the universe. But even here it seemed a bit drastic. There seemed to be hundreds, all holding their hands out hopefully. And all of them seemed to be giving her evil looks.

She reached the end of the market and turned a corner. For the second time that day, she managed to walk into someone. This regeneration seemed to be getting clumsy. She looked up to apologise to the person, hoping that it wasn't tom. She got a shock when she looked up to see someone who looked incredibly familiar.

"Oh hello! Have we met?" she asked, better to be sure. But the girl just gaped at her, and she seemed to be shaking. The Doctor noticed that she was leading a grey mare in tow.

"I am Lady Godiva" she whispered, looking around quickly.

The Doctor could hardly hide her grin.

"Excellent! Brilliant! Oh fantastic!" she said, beside herself with excitement. She looked at the young girl. "Forgive me my Lady, but you seem to be a bit worried..."

The girl snapped her head up and tears seemed to fill her eyes. "Please. Please do not tell my father where I am. He already has the guards looking for me!"

The Doctor thought through what was going on, before she finally realised what was happening.

"My Lady, let me help you," she said taking her arm, "I think I have the perfect place for you to hide. And a plan to boot!"

* * *

The Doctor sat on the horse, not quite sure if this was a good idea. It seemed it at the time, taking the place of the young girl, putting on the wig. She had only done it because the poor girl was so scared she could barely stop shaking and was making the horse nervous. But now here she was, sitting naked on a horse on the outskirts of the village. Too late to pull back now. Sweeping the blonde wig up and strategically placing the long hair she set off. All she had to do was parade around once, jump of the horse, grab her cloths from the hiding place and get away. Simple, right? After all the message had reached even her that none were meant to look, so no-one would see that it was not really her.

The horse ride was uncomfortable at least, but seemed to be going well. She managed to settle into a rhythm and was even starting to enjoy the trip, ignoring the discomfort. The streets were empty, as they were meant to be and she smiled. So far so good. If only Jack could see her now.

She saw a flash at the end pf the street and frowned. This wasn't right. She carried on slowly anyway, hoping it was a trick of the light. However when she neared the bottom of the street she saw it again. A man. Tom. He was quickly looking round the wall. With a sigh she carried on anyway. Well, at least that is another part of the legend come true.

She rounded the last corner, when her skin prickled, and her hair started to stand on end. A familiar sick feeling hit her, revulsion, but she could not trace it. She shook her head to clear it, but the horse was suddenly up on its hind legs, and she fell off, hitting her head on the way down.

* * *

When she came to she groaned. Her head felt awful. Opening her eyes, ready to ask the TARDIS to turn the lights down, she remembered where she was and sat up bolt upright. This wasn't right. She was in the ally next to the TARDIS, her cloths in a neat pile beside her. Someone had carried her to the right place. Had found her stuff for her. She lifted her hand to her head to feel that the wig was also gone. She quickly pulled her clothes on, not wanting to be caught naked in an alleyway. Not after that time with King Henry.

Once she finished lacing up her converse, and stood up. Looking around no-one was near her. She sighed and went into the TARDIS, her head still aching. Perhaps it had been Tom, although she shudder at the thought of him 'helping her'. Still, the universe awaits.


	8. Coffee

**_Well ladies and gentlemen, we have a chapter! I am fairly happy with this one, although I may have to bump up age limit for this... Oh you dirty minded people get your mind out of the gutter this is not that sort of fic! No explicit content! (ish) Oh I guess you will have to see what I mean._**

* * *

She stood in the console room of the TARDIS, leaning against the rail. Travelling alone was safer. But she needed some fun. For a start, she really really wanted to use the dartboard in board the TARDIS. But who would want to see her? She needed someone who would recognise her, no matter what she looked like. Sure, everyone had seen her since the new regeneration. But she needed someone who would want to get to know her as the new doctor, rather than the old face. She remembered how long it took for Rose to adjust to the change. The idea of seeing Sarah crossed her mind, but she quickly demolished it. Now she was, well, not a man, things would be even stranger with Sarah, and besides she had a whole life to lead on Bannerman Road, saving the universe in her little attic. She thought hard, standing still long enough to give her cramp before finally coming up with the perfect person. She ran towards the console and punched in the co-ordinates.

* * *

"Ianto, make us a cup of coffee would you?" yelled Gwen from her desk. Ianto was part of the team yes, but out of the three of them he still made the best coffee. Also she had been Weevil hunting again and was knackered. Her phone chirped and she took it out of her pocket to see a text from Reece. Smiling she scanned through it before grabbing her coat. "Actually scratch that I'm off home!" she called whilst sprinting out of the exit.

"No guesses who texted her then..." said Jack coming out of his office. He had been watching her with a smirk on his face. He smiled gently. She was one of the only people he had known who had managed to maintain a normal life. Reece had known about Torchwood for a while now, and en if he did not like it, he accepted that it was what Gwen does. And he was there for her when they lost Tosh and Owen...

He turned his thoughts away from them. It was not long after them when the Doctor had appeared. She had stopped a Weevil from sneaking up on Gwen and ripping her throat out. She had said nothing, just nodded and walked away, leaving Jack and Gwen in shock before they had even got to say a word. Jack caught her aged eyes, and he knew that this Doctor was old. That she had seen many things since she had regenerated. So when the Daleks moved the earth and he had seen the Doctor again, he knew that she had no idea what was going to happen, nor what was ahead, just like the rest of them. Jack hated being out of sync with the Doctor, but if she had not come then, he would have lost Gwen, and his team would have been reduced to two. Not his team. His family. Because that is what they had become to him. The thought scared him as he knew that he would never be able to escape the fact that the two who he loved would eventually die, either through Torchwood or by withering with age. It pained him deeply to accept it.

* * *

Ianto watched Gwen leave and shook his head laughing. IT was nice that she had someone to go home to. He turned his head towards Jack in his office. He as staring at the spot where Gwen had left, a look in his eye he had seen before. It was the same look that appeared whenever Tosh and Owen came up. He knew how he felt. He had grown to love them and missed them dearly. They died hero's though and even now they could still save their lives. He remembered the Time Lock Tosh had set up, saving him and Gwen form the Dalek. He sighed when he saw that Jack hadn't even blinked, and the pain he felt was etched clearly on his face. Time to intervene. He strode towards the office, a simple plan forming in his mind. As he opened the door, Jack still payed no attention. Ianto realised he must not have even heard the door open. He walked behind the chair that was turned towards the glass wall, trying not to break Jacks line of sight. When he was standing behind him he snaked he arms around him and kissed the back of his neck. Jack jumped, before sighing and leaning back into Ianto as the Welshman started to rub his neck. Coffee wasn't the only thing that he was good at. Come to think of it, there were several things that he was good at, and as a few images and memories flashed through Jack he grinned and turned round to kiss him. The kiss was quickly filled with the passion both the men were still feeling after thinking of their lost friends, and it was not long before Jack had stood up to pull Ianto towards him properly. Desks were very convenient things and as he made up his mind about how to use his today he slowly started to remove Ianto's shirt. As they continued to bury the grief they shared, they barely even noticed the sound of the TARDIS above the amount of noise they were making. So Jack had a bit of a shock when someone tapped him on his shoulder, which was impossible for Ianto seeing as his hands were, well let's just say they were a bit busy at the time...

* * *

ooooh the awkwardness! Well people true to word i got lots of chapters done. well some. a nice big clump. So, updates should be fairly common for a couple of weeks. Have fun :)


	9. Oops

**_Ok so this poor doctor has lost all coolness she had and has become as socially awkward as me. Remember dear readers, mind out of the gutter!_**

* * *

So perhaps she had come at the wrong time. Or the right, depending on how you look at it. She was going to land outside to refuel a bit, but she really wanted to give him a shock. Well she defonitly managed that. When he noticed she was there.

She had bounced out of the TARDIS, expecting a grinning Jack to be waiting outside. What she did not expect was for Jack to be a bit busy with another man and using the desk incredibly very not how it was meant to be used. Fascinated at they had even managed to achieve the angle that they were at, she found it rather fun to watch. (**_note, it is still not that sort of fic. MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER AND REMEMBER THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER!)_** however she also felt a rather unsettling pang of annoyance and anger, and before she knew what she was doing rather than turning back to go return to the TARDIS for Jack to notice her, she was tapping him on the shoulder, which was not easy seeing as he would not stay still. As soon as she did he froze and slowly turned his head towards her (**_NOT THAT SORT OF HEAD! BEHAVE!) _**Several emotions passed through Jack, mostly shock ,joy and embarrassment. 'Hmm not like him' she thought, 'knowing him usually he would be trying to get me to join.' She realised that she needed to say something, and, trying not to show the panic that was now rising through her at the incredibly awkward situation, through her voice.

"I will just be back...there... if you want to... you know... finish..." she gave up trying to talk and just bolted for the TARDIS leaving a rather shocked couple in her wake. Naturally she didn't think about the fact that she could not really run anywhere, and that she had closed the doors, so she ran smack into the doors and knocked herself unconscious.

* * *

Groaning she sat up. Twice now she had been knocked out. She really better not make a habit of this, the headaches were really quite something, but not something that she wanted to experience often. She retraced what had happened to her in head, trying to work out where she was. Crikey. She remembered. She felt her face go warm at the memory. Hmm maybe if she kept her eyes closed, she could somehow pass off for a bit longer as sleeping whilst she worked out a way to get away without seeing Jack.

"I know you're awake. You're blushing." Said a familiar voice, obviously laughing.

"Shush no I'm not..." she tried, knowing that it was useless. Still he didn't seem too angry. She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair. This was going to be embarrassing, she could see it now. Jack was leaning over a rail above her.

"so..." she said trying desperately to talk about anything about what had just happened. "How long have I been out?"

"About half an hour. You have a rather impressive bruise on your face. Don't worry though, it is healing already." He walked down the stairs and into what she took to be the med bay. He had a large grin on his face, and she knew that there was no avoiding what had happened.

"You know before you knocked yourself out, you looked like you really enjoyed what you saw! Fancy joining in some time?" he grinned at her, raising his eyebrow in a way she was sure he had picked up from her previous incarnation.

"Shut up," she mumbled quickly looking at the floor.

Jack sat next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. He felt sorry for her. Mostly. Still, she wasn't to know that he would be so busy. She never called ahead. It just wasn't her style. Taking pity on her he decided to take pity on her. He would tease her later. Right now he wanted to find out why she was here.

"So, what brings you to Torchwood?"

"I just landed here, and stepped out to have a look at the scenery, Really I was just on my way to the planet Moofal. Thought I would visit the pleasure palace there." Now that she was here, she suddenly felt that it was a mistake.

"And I suppose that you took a wrong turning..." said Jack knowingly.

"Yup."

"Well I suppose that now you are here, you can at least have a bit of fun. Fancy drink?" he asked, smiling.

"Sure!" replied the Doctor. After all, what could possibly go wrong with a trip to the pub?

* * *

_**a short one i know but i kinda like this one. anyway as usual reviews are welcome, encouraged even after the long day ive had...**_


	10. Wine

Chapter Ten

**_France is really cold at this time of year. Still good excuse to stay indoors and write! Three chapters done so far and it has only been a couple of hours(ish). Today we find out what our brave hero's get up to after sharing a bottle of wine. HEAD OUT OF GUTTER OR I SHALL SONIC YOUR LAPTOP OR COMPUTER SO THAT YOU MAY NEVER READ FANFICTION AGAIN. MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyhoo... not an amazing chapter, but I lost the feeling of my toes halfway through the last one and am getting impatient._**

* * *

"See? This is why I don't usually drink! Because in my 900 odd years, drinking has always caused problems! Last time I drank, I nearly ended up starting world war three ten years early because of a banana joke gone wrong! This is your fault Harkness!" she shouted, manacled to an upright table. Jack was strapped to an identical table opposite her, with a look on his face that showed very little exasperation considering the fact that he was being blamed for something that he had nothing to do with. This Doctor appeared to be incredibly mouthy.

* * *

When he had suggested a drink, he meant at the bar at the end of the bay. Not at a pub in the Calsious Nebula two thousand years into the future. Or what they had thought was two thousand years into the future. They had walked down the empty streets with no trouble, before arriving at a busy looking pub. Once ordering a bottle of Teenian wine, they found a table with their drinks and chatted. They told each other about their recent adventures. Jack commented about how he had not seen her since the earth had moved, and her that she had not seen him since she had saved Gwen. Now knowing that they were both in sync, they were free to talk about anything. The wine was slowly affecting them more and more and the Doctor found that she became rather flirty once she had had a drink. So much so that when a little blue alien from Fallex came up to the table to offer them both a drink, she accepted it and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The little alien hurried away and she turned to see Jack looking a little hurt.

"Something wrong Harkness?" she asked, her words slurring her words a little whilst she took his hand from the table. "Nice hand by the way. I like hands. Especially big hands. Your hand. Hands. Both of them. Hands are fun..." she babbled on

"No no, not at all." He replied, his old smile back on his face at the sight of the Doctor clearly trying hard not to lick his hand. He had had stranger. The little blue alien appeared and gave them the wine, before quickly heading off into the crowd. The Doctor raised her glass at him before turning back to stare at Jacks hand which she was still holding. As she poked her tongue out Jack laughed, drained his glass of wine and stood up, still not letting go of the Doctor.

"Come on you, time to head back." He said. The Doctor protested, claiming that she wanted to have a go at the karaoke before they left, but Jack just pulled her towards the door. He grabbed her glass and took another big slurp, managing to spill it down her, before Jack pulled it out of her hands and placed it on a table. "and that is enough wine aswell!"

The night air was cold and Jack instinctively pulled the Doctor towards him, forgetting that o the Doctor, this was probably warmer than to him, seeing as she had a higher metabolism. Suddenly a thought struck him. He stopped in the middle of the street, and the Doctor, not expecting it nearly fell over when she was tugged back by his arm.

"Doctor... we only had one bottle of wine..." he said.

"So?" he muttered, she had noticed his hand again and focused on it. For some reason she was starting to feel dizzy and looking at the hand helped her stay up.

"So why are you all of a sudden roaring drunk?" he was feeling fine, but the Doctor was clearly close to paralytic. The dopey grin slid of the Doctor's face as she tried to think about what he meant. But her head was starting to hurt and her heart was pouting as Jack's hand blurred in and out of her vision.

"Doctor, I'm hard to drug, I have been ever since Rose..."

"And?" her eyes were getting heavy as she tried to stop the world spinning and she had the urge to lie on the street and sleep. But she didn't need him to tell her. She finally had noticed that something was wrong. She had been drugged. Not poison, but by something. Not strong enough to knock out Jack, and knock her out instantly, but something that did eventually affect her. She snapped her head up to look at Jack. Bad idea her head was banging as she looked up and she could barely keep her eyes open now. She needed to get... to get...

* * *

Jack caught her as she fell. Not knowing what to do he picked her up and looked around. Out from the shadows stepped the same Fallex that had offered them the bottle of wine before. Jack narrowed his eyes, working out what must have had happened.

"So noticing that the wine we ordered that was drugged had not worked out, you gave us a second bottle? Sneaky." He said.

"I'm surprised that it took so long for her to drop. Yet you still remain, perfectly fine. Still, never mind. You can just carry her for me, otherwise, you both die."

He would be ok, but he couldn't risk her life. Jack stepped forwards to follow the Fallex. He walked towards a blue item transportation pod which he was instructed to carry the Doctor into. As he stepped into it and placed the Doctor down, he felt a stab of pain as something collided with the back of his head and hell forwards into darkness.


	11. Cheesy

**_Ok feet are now warm and I am writing in a slightly less grumpy way now. I don't know why I am bothering to say this as for all you know, this has all taken days to write ( I think we both know that this is not true.) Oh and BTW I would just like to say, that this is a fic that may never end, considering the fact that I have no plans for this, write in on a whim, and I want to put the some crack in here. This may very well end up a crack fic for a while, depending on how I feel. I am also taking requests on anything you would...well anything really XD.I would like to say thank you for those who are still reading this garbled nonsense and have put up with my bad typing/spelling/grammar/storylines. Enjoy reading my pretties..._**

* * *

Opening her eyes she found herself manacled to the upright table, with Jack watching her, whilst also being manacled to a table. She struggled, trying to get out, but all it achieved was the manacles dug into her skin and caused her pain. Sighing she stopped.

"What happened?" she asked him

"They drugged you, forced me to carry you into a van, knocked me out and I woke up here."

"Well I don't know about you, but I fancy getting out."

"Try all you want, but it won't get you anywhere." Spoke the Fallex coming from behind Jack's table.

The Doctor tried not to laugh. "Blimey all you are missing is a cat and an evil laugh. I suppose you are going to now try and make me beg for you to tell me all of your evil plans, and then try and kill me."

Jack was silently shaking with laughter as he watched the Fallex frown.

"Actually, I intend to do a personality swap, and THEN I plan to kill you."

Jack could no longer hold back his laughter as he burst into a fit of giggles. Life with the Doctor had never been boring, and now he had met the best villain to date.

"Oh right then well Jack, this is the end. We are strapped to a table by a lunatic who wants us to swap minds then die. Rassalon knows why."

The Fallex growled and stormed over to the controls beside the Doctor's table, before pressing several switches and turning dials. He grinned wolfishly up at the pair.

"Laugh all you want, but I will succeed!"

The Doctor rolled her eyes, "But why?"

"None of your business now shut up!" With a flourish the Fallex stormed out of the room leaving the machine to power up. The Doctor realised that, as mad as the alien was, they were going to be in some sort of danger unless they got out.

Screaming and shouting at Jack she tried pointlessly to get to her sonic, but with no luck.

"Ok Harkness, here's what's going to happen. First..." However it was too late, the table sparked electricity into them both from above and they both groaned in pain. Her mind was lost and she felt like she was bing ripped apart as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her mind felt like it was on fire as she screamed out. Just when she thought she was going to die in an endless agony, or at least regenerate, the pain started to quickly dissipate, leaving her breathless. Something felt wrong. She felt wrong. She opened her eyes quickly, and found herself looking into the face of herself.

* * *

**_DUDUDUUUUUUUUUUH. Will The Doctor ever return to her normal body? Will Jack finally cop a feel of the Doctor's boobs? Find out next week!_**


	12. Foot!

**_This may be the most cheesy villain ever. Don't fear, as b-movie as this all is, it is almost over. _**

* * *

The Doctor sighed and shook her head. She had just gotton used to being a female, and now here she was, a man again, with man _things_. Worst of all, Jack Harkness was now currently looking down into her cleavage with a smile on his face. Right, this had gone too far.

"Ok..." his voice saying her words sounded so strange to her. She shook her head and carried on. "My sonic is in my front jeans pocket. So sorry about what I am about to do, and do not get any ideas in your head!" and with that, the Doctor kicked off one of Jack's boots and snaked his foot up her own leg. This felt so so wrong. She carried on however and felt the familiar shape of the sonic in her pocket. Slowly pushing it up she could see the tip of the sonic coming out. She carried on oblivious to Jack's enjoyment of what was happening, until he let out a small moan. She dropped her foot down and glared at him.

"What? I can't help it that I good with my feet? You are the one who is running your foot right next to my crotch."

"Never had you as one for a foot fetish Jack" she replied refusing to get acknowledge that she was making him so 'happy' with what she was doing. She continued to poke the sonic out of her pocket with her foot. With one final kick, she managed to get it out far enough for her to be able to lift it with her foot towards her hand. After doing so she quickly activated the sonic, and grimaced. "Just to warn you, I have re-AHHHHH!" pain hit her again as her mind burned and she screamed and screamed. Feeling like her mind was pure fire, she continued to scream until she could feel it leaving. That's when she noticed her screams were her own again. They had changed back. With a laugh she looked down to see her body, not realising how much she had missed it in the short time she had become Jack. She looked over to see the Captain looking rather disappointedly down at his own body.

"Jack the sonic is simple. Just think, point and press, and we will be free." She explained.

He pointed the sonic at one of her hands and managed to activate it, setting her free. She then reached for the sonic off him, before getting her other hand out. She hopped of the table and took a step through the short distance towards Jack. He smiled down at her, but she frowned.

"If somehow this ever happens to us again, never, ever, ever make my body make those noises again!" she growled before setting him free.

"What, only if we have a mind swap? So what about now?" he asked, winking at her. Instantly the Doctor regretted letting him go and blushed deeply.

"Let's just get out of here..."

* * *

**_Ok people relax, no-more awfull cheap movie sounding stuff now!_**


	13. Goodbye?

_**This is one of the last chapter's i wrote in France, it is short but sweet. Tomorrow I shall post the last pre-written one I have done then I am afraid it will be a short while before any updates, seeing as I am very very very far behind on my work (i blame myself, jaffa cakes and tumblr)**_

* * *

The TARDIS materialised back into the hub and Ianto let out a sigh of relief. When he heard the TARDIS disappear, he was sure that the Captain would not return. He had seen the way Jack had looked at the Doctor when he carried her over to the med-bay. He could never compete with the Doctor, he knew that, but it did not mean that he was willing for Jack to just leave him for her. As he turned from the coffee machine, he saw Jack and broke out into a smile. The TARDIS whirred into life into the background and Ianto stepped forwards to kiss his Captain.

* * *

With Jack gone again, the TARDIS seemed even emptier than before. She felt a pang as she remembered saying goodbye to him. He had offered for her to visit him again, but she didn't know if she could. Not after what she had seen when she first stepped out of the TARDIS. Jack had a life to, and she couldn't interrupt that. It was too selfish.


	14. Nathan

**_I am so sorry for the long wait, life has been mad at the moment. I am hoping to get some more writing done before i go back to college so that i am on top of things again though. I am still alive and i love you all :)_**

**_I have no idea if Rory and Amy will appear. Perhaps I will think of a way to do so. But to be honest, I think they suit man eleven rather than fem doc here. We shall see though._**

**_However hold onto your jelly babies, because we are all about to meet Nathan!_**

* * *

They were chasing the cat again, the small ginger tom. It only had three legs, and so they would throw stones at it. He couldn't stand it here. He wanted to go back home. His mum said it was for the better but he didn't see how. The kids picked on him for the way he talked, for his clothes, for everything. Now they were on the way home from school and throwing stones at the cat while chasing it. It wasn't fair. He had to do something.

Running towards the group of children chasing the cat he shouted, "Leave him alone! Pick on someone your own size!" Bad idea. They all turned from the cat they were about to corner and faced him, stone still hands and with sneers on their faces.

"Oh look who it is!" said the ring leader, Jason. He was stalking over to Nathan, who had nowhere to fun. "What's wrong? It's just a stupid cat. Like you it isn't even normal. Go away and leave us alone, we're having fun." He turned away to face the cat which one of the others had caught. It was shrieking and yowling, desperate to get free.

"Leave it alone!" shouted Nathan. His anger was erasing all traces of fear, and he could feel his hands balling up into fists.

"Or what?" Jason raised his eyebrow.

"Or...or...I will fight you." Nathan knew that fighting was bad and that it was a bad idea. He was only small for his age, Jason was allot bigger than him in more than one way. For a start, he was two years older. He was also about 5 inches taller. But he was a bully and Nathan had had enough of him. However Jason just walked towards him, laughing.

"Like you could ever hurt me" he sneered. "I wou-" he never got to finish his sentence. Nathan had closed the now small gap between them and had punched him square in the jaw. He growled with rage and lunged for Nathan, who leapt to the side. However another kid ran up behind him and held his hands behind him, ready for Jason to hit him again.

"You are going to regret that O'Brian!" shouted Jason as he swung his fist into Nathans eye. Nathan howled in pain, and wriggled to escape. As he prepared himself for another punch he heard a voice.

"Oi! Leave him alone!" it was a small woman, with bright ginger hair. She looked angry and was running towards them. The kid holding Nathan let go, leaving him to fall as they all quickly ran down the street. Nathan sat in shock at what had just happened.

"Are you ok?" said the same woman, crouching down to face him.

"I'm fine. Thanks." He murmured.

"What's your name?" asked the woman.

"Nathan. Nathan O'Brian."

"How old are you Nathan?"

"I'm twelve, nearly thirteen."

"I saw what happened there. You punched that boy." The woman didn't seem angry, just worried, but Nathan panicked.

"Please I didn't mean to, they were chasing a cat and throwing stones at it and I just wanted to help it..." Nathan trailed off, looking back at the floor.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You shouldn't be fighting people though. But people also shouldn't fight you like that. Tell you what. You promise not to fight someone like that again, and I promise not to tell anyone about what just happened. Deal?"

Nathan looked up into the woman's face. She was smiling at him, and he knew that he was not going to get into any trouble with his mum.

"I won't. Thank you." He said, before standing up and running off.

He only realized after he got home that he never asked her name. He was just happy that this never got back to his mum.

* * *

**_i will try to update again soon :) _**


	15. Sexist!

**_AU: hello! I am so so sorry about the lack of work, I just have been like a zombie for about two months now, not fun! However I thought that today I would treat you all with a nice little update! Enjoy!_**

* * *

The Doctor sprinted down the corridor, she didn't have much time before she was discovered. She had been lucky enough not to meet any Cybermen yet, but she couldn't grantee that this would carry on.

She flew around a corner and ran and found that her luck had ran out.

"Oh hello! I was just looking for the Ladies, don't suppose you know the w-"she was cut off when the Cyberman pushed her to the wall.

"State your name." It said, it's robotic voice chilling the Doctor to her bones,

"Well if I must. It's me. The Doctor. Hello!" she raised her hand in greeting.

"This information is false, the Doctor is known as a male. You are inferior to the Doctor, you will be deleted!" it systems started to whirr as it prepared to shock her to death.

"Oi! I will have you know that I am very much so the Doctor, and that you Sir/Madam are being pretty sexist at the moment! You really should not be so de-" her mouth flapped open as her babbling stopped. The Cyberman before her crashed to the floor, releasing her as it fell. She span in a circle to see who had caused it, and saw a familiar coat whipping around the corner. But it couldn't have been, could it? What would he be doing here, and why wouldn't she have noticed?

* * *

**_I never said it would be a long one :P I will try to update soon J_**


	16. Shake!

The TARDIS landed in her usual spot in Torchwood, and the Doctor ran out to greet her old friends. However she was met with a horrific sight. Jack was dancing in a bright green tutu while everyone else was working to some loud song. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, hoping that she wasn't seeing this. This was so much worse than when she walked in on him and Ianto! Just as the music reached it's climax, Gwen and Ianto stepped away from their desks, ripped of their cloths to reveal costumes underneath.

The Doctor widened her eyes, as she took in Gwen in her Superman suit and Ianto in his mankini, who both now appeared to be booty shaking along with Jack to the music. They all turned, spotted her and gyrated towards her.

"Oh no, I appear to have left the TARDIS on fire, I really must run, erm by-" she was cut of as she was surrounded by the three dancing lunatics who were now all grinding against her.

She was going to kill Jack.

* * *

_**I'm not even sorry!**_


	17. Sherlock

**_AN: I am going to be killed for this, I can tell._**

**_Still not sorry!_**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes was sulking again. John had gone to go fetch some more milk for yet another cup of tea, and had told Sherlock that by the time he was back he wanted the brains cleaned out of the fridge. This was the second time this week John had stopped him keeping his experiments in the fridge and he was starting to get annoyed.

He shifted himself from the sofa with a sigh when he heard a strange metallic strumming. He stood, stunned as a police box materialised right before him, and two people walked out.

Quickly he ran through all of the possibilities in his head. Drugged, maybe some sort of hypnotism had occurred while he slept. He ignored the two people arguing by the box and he placed his hand on it. It felt real. More than real. It felt alive. But that was impossible.

"You know Jack I wasn't the one who pulled the handbrake, it's our fault!"

"That's a lie. It is your fault."

The Doctor and Jack turned to stare at Sherlock, who was looking them steady in the eye.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, seeing as you are some sorts of product from my mind, I am guessing you're my subconscious reaching out to tell me how this has occurred and how I can stop this hallucination, so, care to tell me?"

"Oh great, another lunatic." sighed the Doctor.

"A cute one though! Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Sherlock Holmes, no captain, mind you, you aren't one either really are you?"

The Doctor grinned as she took in the man before her. She ran forwards, hugged him and started to laugh.

"You sir, are my hero! You know I wish you had the hat though." Her face fell as she took in Sherlock's face. He picked up a nearby vase and took aim. "Time to go Jack! Bye Sherlock" she pushed the Captain inside and closed the doors to the sound of the vase smashing.

"Jeez what a baby!" she muttered before heading towards the console.

* * *

John opened the door to a grumpy Sherlock staring at a smashed vase. Great, he now had even more to clean up, this man was lucky he was so madly in love with him.

* * *

**_I don't even know what I just wrote. Still not sorry though! _**


	18. Again?

The Doctor span the controls to a point further back in time, she was not going to let them Harlem her again! A few months would do, just enough that the trend wouldn't exist, but not too far that she would have to deal with the Cha Cha slide, she was not making that mistake again!

The TARDIS groaned into view, and she dashed out of the console room to go and fetch herself some back-up , just in case.

* * *

Jack felt his skin prickle as the TARDIS came into view.

"Right guys, action stations!" he had been working on this since the Doctor's last visit. She had been retelling her about her horror stories of the Cha Cha slide, and as soon as Jack had heard this song, he knew he had to do this.

The TARDIS door opened, and Jack hit play on the control in his pocket. Gwen and Ianto stood either side of him in formation as he yelled...

"OPPAN GANGAM STYLE!" and they were of, doing the well rehearsed routine that Jack had led them through for days (the rift had been quiet recently, and the team had been bored). "Eeeeeeeeeeh sexy la-"Jack was cut off as the Doctor had switched from stunned in the doorway of her time machine, to spraying a can of silly string all over the trio. She sprinted around them; still covering them before heading back to the TARDIS can in hand.

"TAKE THAT HARKNESS!" she yelled as she slammed the doors shut and the TARDIS disappeared from view.

The team stood stunned at what had just happened. The Doctor who not get away with this!

* * *

Oooooooh paradox! Muahahahaha


	19. Dance!

The Doctor span around the console room in her pants and bra, singing at the top of her voice.  
"I NEEEED A HEEEEEEEROOOOO" she exclaimed.  
She didn't notice the TARDIS door open, and the slightly tipsy Captain enter. Nor did she notice the hungry look he gave her as she span around and dipped low. However, she did notice him when he stood behind her, grabbing her hips and dancing incredibly close.  
With a scream she span around, hitting him in the arm.  
"GET OUT HARKNESS!"  
With a chuckle he ran down the corridor and deep into the TARDIS.

* * *

An: hey folks, I'm alive, just busy. Hope this satisfied you for a short while!


	20. Pyjama! (Missing chapter)

**AN: So I'm putting this one here for a while, I will move it to the right place in the story in a few days, sorry about this guys! At least it's a bit of a more full chapter :)**

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOH I JUST WANNA DANCE WITH SOOOOOOOMEBOOOOODY! I WANNA FEEL THE HEEEEAT WITH SOMEBODY, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBOOOOODY, WITH SOMEBODY WHO'LL LOOOOOOVE ME! DO DO DO DO DO!" the TARDIS lights were flashing multi color as the Doctor danced around the console, singing at the top of her voice to the music blasting around her. She faced the console as she cleaned a gizmo, the music filling her ears, when she suddenly felt someone grab her arm and spin her around. With no time to react, the Doctor leaned back against the console, with a squeak.

" . . ." Jack's sleepy face was in hers as he growled at her as he punched a switch to stop the music.

"It is the TARDIS. Time doesn't flow like normal on here, and did you really just growl at me?" she replied, the console digging in her back. Jack refused to move his arm from where he was pinning hers against her back, and he was pressed up against her.

"It is four in the morning and you are belting out that god awful song, I will growl if I want to." his hard gaze was boring into her and she was caught up in it. She tore her eyes away from his darkened eyes and saw for the first time that he was only wearing a pain of familiar pyjama bottoms.

Very familiar pyjama bottoms.

"ARE THOSE MY PJ BOTTOMS!?" she roared, anger bubbling through her.

Jack refused to let go still and met her gaze, his eyes even darker than before. "I figured that they wouldn't exactly fit you anymore, seeing as you are more on the curvy side now, being a women and all." His eyes trailed down her body to make a point and the Doctor resisted the urge to shiver.

"I see and you prefer me now?" she growled, trying hard not to stare at his bare chest whilst she felt an unreasonable anger tear through her.

Jack stayed silent, but dropped her arm like it was on fire and stepped away, turning on the music again. He walked back up the stairs while the Doctor stayed leaning against the console. He didn't turn back until he was by the corridor.

"I prefer you no matter what" he whispered, as he turned and headed back to bed.

The Doctor stared into space, her anger fading. She thought she had heard the end of a whisper, but she put it down to the music.


	21. Naked? (part one)

AN: Written with a headache on a Sunday morning... Please forgive me

* * *

The Doctor groaned into her pillow. He tries to re-trace her memories of the night before. She remembered dancing with Jack, a lot of wine, more dancing and...oh. A kiss, him putting her on the bed. She groaned again. Please no! She raised her head and looked across the bed. There, was a sleeping Jack. She looked him over. What appears to be a very naked sleeping Jack. Who was waking up!

* * *

Part two comes tomorrow!


	22. Naked! (Part Two)

Jack lifted her onto the bed with a sigh. He forgot how much of a pain she could be when drunk. He giggles as he remembered the startled barkeeper who the Doctor had snogged to try to get a free drink, poor girl, being kisses by a Time Lady isn't easy. She mumbled slightly as he pulled up the covers, kissing her forehead briefly.  
"Night Doc"  
She groaned slightly in her sleep and rolled over. Jack grinned as he watched her. Despite smelling of the vomit she had got over himself and his shoes, she really was quite cute.  
That reminded him. He needed revenge.  
He slipped of everything but his pants and climbed into the bed next to her, blowing on her face to wake her and quickly pretending to be asleep

Impart three tomorrow!


	23. Naked (part Three)

AN: so so tired...

Also! I am determined to reply to reviews no matter what so, to my guest reviewer...

Hello! I'm sorry about the lack of Rose, and if you did decide to not follow the story then I am afraid you have missed what I have planned. Sorry!

* * *

She looked down at herself, panicking. She still had her cloths on. So if she wasn't naked why was...? She struggled not to laugh as she realised what he was up to. Well two could play at that game! She kicked of her bottoms and pulled her top of, before cuddling up to him.

"Mmm, morning lover..."

Jack's eyes flew open. "Morning" He grinned at her, cool and calm.

Time to turn it up a notch. She swung her leg over him and pushed herself up, so she was crouched over him, her ginger hair swinging across his chest. She stared at him, trying to keep hold of the love crazed expression on her face, but as she looked into his eyes, something in her changed, and she could see it in him.

* * *

Part four coming after i get some sleep, so maybe in a few days. i know this wasn't great but I'm trying to update more often than once every couple of months. A proper chapter will be written soon.


	24. A sort of Note

The Doctor walks in front of you all, staring down at her feet.

"Hello... so today whilst my writer was backing up the writing she did on her phone and posted on here she realised she made a mistake...She posted a chapter twice, and so 'Pyjama' never actually existed. This was at least two months ago. So she realised that...well the last few chapters may have made a little less sense that usual. So she is posting now, mid way between the Naked chapters, and she says she is very sorry and please accept this..."

She bounds forwards and licks your face.

* * *

**AN: I swear I don't know how it happened! Also my files are playing up, which means I spent half an hour trying to find the right chapter, which wasn't on my original document, but when I re-opened it later it was. I am backing everything up onto a 5****th**** backup document, so this houldnt happen again. Sorry!**


	25. Naked (Part Four)

His piercing blue eyes stared up into her and she moved her mouth soundlessly, not sure what to say next.

"I...erm I ...do, do you want..." she coughed nervously.

"Yes?" Jack raised an eyebrow, his cheeks seemed slightly flushed.

"Pancakes!"

"Sorry?" He sat up, quickly catching her when she wobbled slightly as he did.

She stares at him before leaping of the bed and into the corridor. "Pancakes! Everyone needs pancakes in life!"

With a sigh Jack fell back against his pillows. "Sure."

* * *

**AN: I know I know shoddy writing, next chapter is a good one I promise. I maaay be working on a certain familiar character meeting! Also moving pyjama back to the right place now!**


	26. Crash (Part One)

**AN: So here it is, at long last I am going slightly cannon again. I will be swapping and changing between this and another storyline though, to keep things fresh. The other is only shirt, but I just want to try something new. Also I know the shock of two updates in one day AND one of them is more than fives sentences long! Sorry about the slacking guys, but I'm starting to get back on form now :P**

**To Tessa- You mean like this one? Thank you :)**

**As usual please excuse my bad grammer, and all reviews are very much welcome, in fact i encourage it ;)**

* * *

"Come on come on!" the Doctor yelled as she slammed into the console "Don't do this to me now, just land, please!"

The TARDIS shot a shower sparks and she yelped as they tilted. She slid across the floor and slammed into the doors. "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU TODAY?" she shouted, as the TARDIS tilted the other way, and the Doctor went flying into the swimming pool which was quickly emptying into the library. They ground to a halt and the water stilled. She trod water as she looked around for something to help her. A rope with a grapple hook floated past and she grabbed it.

"Not cool old girl!" she yelled, as she swung the rope through the no open doors and hooked it onto the exterior of the TARDIS. She began to climb up the TARDIS console room's floor, before finally reaching the top of the TARDIS and hooking her leg over the doors. Once over the door's she was in for a surprise.

"Oh hello! I hope you don't mind but I...parked my box in your garden." She said to the young girl before her

The girl in front of her stared, eyes wide. "Are you ok?"

"Just had a fall, all the way down there, right to the library! Hell of a climb up, especially when _someone_ refuses to help with the gravity!" She rolls her eyes and hops down from the TARDIS.

"You're soaking wet."

"And you are a very small person but you don't hear me going on about it! I was in the swimming pool if you must know!"

"You said you were in the library!"

"Yeah, so was the swimming pool!"She messes with the child's hair, ignoring the glares she was receiving.

"Are you a policewoman?"

"Why, did you call the police?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" the little girl lowered her eyes to the ground, whispering slightly.

The Doctor frowned. "What crack? Have you thought about putting some sort of filler in it?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. "Who are you?"

The TARDIS groaned behind them and the Doctor shoots it a worried look, crossing her finger and closing her eyes for a second before opening them again and dropping her hands. "Does it scare you?"

The girl shook her head quickly, her ginger curls bouncing around. "No, it just sounds a bit weird."

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

Amelia nodded, looking slightly ashamed. "Yes."

The Doctor stands up straight and holds out her hand to the girl, a soft smile on her face. "Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off!"


	27. Shoes (Part One)

**AN: Crash will be updated regularly however as I don't want it to be the main focus of Fem!Doc's adventures I want to keep things going by inserting different chapters at the same time. Don't worry it will be updated soon.**

* * *

Irish dancing. She thought it would be safe. After all, it was simple, easy to do and she was being taught by inventor of it. However what she didn't expect was for them to secretly be a Kalfoon intent on taking the world through the dance. What she didn't expect was to be in a pair of shoes that never stopped dancing. What she didn't expect was to be dancing for fourteen hours straight before the shoes shorted out and she finally managed to still her feet. She leaped out of the shoes once still and collapsed onto the floor, her legs exhausted. She lay on the floor for a moment as she shut her eyes, tiredness crashing over her. Now how was she supposed to get out of this? She was trapped in a room, her legs were barely able to respond, and due to being stuffed into a costume earlier, she had nothing to help her. She dragged her body forwards, forcing herself to her knee's and grabbing hold of the door handle. She pushed down on it and she pulled herself up. The Door swung open and she nearly fell back.

"Right yes of course. Magic dancing shoes that won't stop is clearly enough to stop me. No need fo r a locked door." She rolled her eyes and slowly crept from the room, her legs shaking as she began to retrace her steps to the TARDIS. She heard footsteps approach and she dived into an alcove, her legs collapsing underneath her again she landed. She stifled a groan as she listened out, she could hear voices.

"Why would you leave the door unlocked? What in the Goddess were you thinking? She has a IQ way above humans, she would have worked out she simply needed to do a handstand. I swear if she has escaped you and me are going to have words!"

The Doctor hit herself in the head. Naturally, getting off her feet would have been the simple choice.

"Relax, her box thing is still here, chances are she is in her room right now, dancing away..OW! What was that ..." the voices trailed away as they headed down the corridor and the Doctor took her chance, using the wall to pull herself up and racing of through the corridors, her legs aching with tiredness. She rounded the final corner and let out a sigh of relief at the familiar sight of the TARDIS.

"Oh am I happy to see you!" She forced herself forwards the last few yards, clicking her fingers to open the doors. "No key, no time, open up!" She stumbled over the last few steps, tripping up into the TARDIS and falling onto the glass floor. She curled up slightly before sitting herself up and leaning against the doors, shutting them with her back. "Ok...Need to stand up. Get spare cloths. Stop the Kalfoon. No sonic, no psychic, just my wits and these _useless_ legs!" She grins. "Bring it on!"


	28. Crash (Part Two)

**AN: Cutting this part a bit short, believe it or not I spent a while on this, so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The Doctor followed the girl into the kitchen. "Food! If we are gonna do this I need food. Haven't eaten if a year or two, maybe three...hundred. So little girl, what do we have?" She sits at the table and taps a tune out with her hands, nodding her head in time with the beat.

The girl frowned at her slightly before giggling slightly. "We've got some carrots?" She shrugged and smirked.

"Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on!" She jumped up and opened the fridge doors" I know what I need. I need, I need fish fingers and... custard!" She places around the kitchen pulling her food together whilst the astonished girl watches her, helping herself to the ice-cream, scooping large spoonfuls into her mouth as she watched the Doctor settle back down into her seat, dipping her fish fingers in a large bowl of custard, eating silently, before downing the bowl of custard. Amelia bursts into giggles again. She was transfixed as she and the Doctor chatted.

"So, you're aunt, where is she?"

"She's out..." she looks down at the table. Aunt Shannon had always told her that she wasn't supposed to tell people that she wasn't on her own. But sometimes, it's like she wasn't, it like her mum and dad were there...

"And she left you all alone?" the Doctor frowned slightly, that wasn't right. Amelia snapped her head up and looked the Doctor square in the eye.

"I'm not scared." She watched the Doctor, worried she has said too much.

"Course you're not! You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, women falls out of a box, women eats fish custard and look at you, just sitting there with you ginger hair all cute and curly. So you know what I think?"

Amelia shakes her head. "What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall..." She stands up, scraping her chair across the floor before heading off to the stairs. "Come on slow coach!" She laughed as Amelia raced after her, before crouching down and racing up the stairs on all fours, making gorilla noises, tripping slightly as she reaches the top or the stairs.

"It's this one!" Amelia appears behind her, breathless, pointing to her room.

"Big house..." she whistles before bursting into Amelia's room and looking around. On the wall opposite was a long crack, four feet long and in a warped w shape. She lets out a low whistle. "You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen..." She watches as Amelia follows behind her, an apple in hand and a small smile on her face as she ran her thumb over it before holding it out to the Doctor. Small and rosy with a face cut into it the Doctor felt strangely touched.

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." She watched as the Doctor smiled down at the Apple, before throwing it in the air and twirling as she caught it.

"She sounds good your mum. I'll keep it for later. Now...!" She rushes forwards and pulls the desk away from the wall, taking care to not knock anything of, before she pressed her ear to the wall, tapping the crack gently. "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's the thing. Where is the draught coming from?" She pulls out her sonic and scans it. "Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?"

Amelia shook her head, slightly paler than before. "What?"

The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile. "It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall." She stared at it, transfixed. The feeling she felt around it was like how she felt around Jack. Without the exhilaration. Or the joy. Or...

"Where is it then?"she stared at it.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of time and space that should never have touched..."She lent forwards and licked the wall. "Pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?

Amelia nodded and the Doctor strained to hear what was being said about Prisoner Zero.

"You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut! Or..."

"What?"

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" She holds her hand out as Amelia nods. "Everything's going to be fine." With a flourish and a tight squeeze of Amelia's hand, she aims her sonic at the crack, widening it into a gaping hole, and addresses the Atraxi. A bolt of blue light hits her in the chest and she doubles over before the crack snaps shut. She rambles on as she reaches into her pocket and reads it. "Prisoner Zero has escaped. Well yes thanks for that! But why tell us? Unless..."

"Unless what?" Frilled at the adventure Amelia bounces slightly on her feet with the excitement. She doesn't notice the Doctor's worried look.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here! But he couldn't have. We'd know!" She races into the corridor. "There is something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye..." The Cloister Bell tolls and she races down the stairs. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She jumps down the last few steps and crashes towards the garden. "I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!"

Amelia folded her arms. "But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?"  
The Doctor shook her head and gathered up the rope. "It's not a box. It's a time machine."  
"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?" she gapes at the Doctor.

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it.  
Amelia watches her run around. She felt a pang as she watched her go. "Can I come?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, taken back by her bald move."Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back." She nods and holds her hand up to her.

"People always say that." Not again, she wasn't being left alone again. She watched as the Doctor approached her and crouched, taking her hand, a sad smile on her face.  
"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor." She climbs back up the TARDIS floor and perches on the ledge, saluting Amelia with a grin and falling backwards into the TARDIS. "Geromino!" She lands with a splash, the doors closing behind her as the TARDIS beings to materialise.

Amelia packs her bag, thinking about the ginger Doctor, how she was kind. She was quickly becoming like an older sister to her, and in three minutes she would be here!

* * *

Two minutes, it was cold; she hoped she wouldn't be long.

One minute. Nearly time!

One minute late. Her head dipped forwards as a tear rolled down her cheek.


	29. Dead

Chapter 28 Dead

**AN: This chapter contains spoilers for Children of Earth. Also I have noticed all the little spelling errors and such in previous chapters and in a few weeks will go back and fix them all, but for now, we shall just have to make do.**

The sound of the TARDIS filled the bay as the Doctor hummed to herself, pulling down the handbrake and checking her reflection in the monitor with a smirk. The TARDIS had been stabilised, she just needed to pick up Jack before she headed back to little Amelia and set off on the next adventure. She skipped towards the doors and flung them open, leaning against the frame and calling out.

"Captain my Captain!" There was a moment of silence before she looked across the bay. It was destroyed. Torchwood was gone. "No..." she hurried to the crater where the base once stood. Surrounded by tape there was an eerie silence, before a roaring filled her ears and she pushed back the waves of nausea hitting her body as her knees buckled as she sank to the ground. Gone. He was gone. They were all gone. No Gwen, Ianto...Jack. Her sweet precious Captain. A dry sob escaped her as she stared at the remain of her friends, her only family. She felt deep inside, trying to find that sense of wrongness that filled her when he was near, but she was met by nothing. He was gone. Dead at last... she watched, waiting for any sign of movement. Nothing. There was nothing. There never would be again.

"Rest now, my warrior..." she sang under her breath. A simple song, from far and long away.

She pushed herself up of the ground and stumbled towards the TARDIS, falling into her doors and collapsing into the jump seat.

"Get me out of here." She whispered, knowing the TARDIS was listening; a sense of loss was pulsating through the walls as the Doctor bowed her head and a tear rolled down her cheek.


	30. Hiatus

The Doctor stands in the empty TARDIS console room, a sheepish grin on her face.  
"Ah yes, hello. So, it seems my writer has decided to go on hiatus until the 19th of June. But she wants you to all know she is plotting away and will update soon! Bye!"  
She gambols out if the TARDIS doors, laughing.

* * *

AN: sorry everyone, but exams are taking over my life. Update on the 19th of June though!


	31. Splinter

**AN: Oh look! I managed to survive exams...just. Hello! Only a short one, my brain is still mush! But nice to see you all again!**

* * *

"JAAAAAAAAACK! JAAAAAACK! IT HURT'S!"

"There is no need to yell, I am right here! Now hold still"

"But...it hurts really badly." the Doctor whimpered.

"Man. Up."

"Can't, I'm not a man anymore..." She chuckled as she raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring Jack's sighs.

"It's just a splinter Doctor! Now hold still!" He pinned her arm to his leg as he pulled it out with a pair of tweezers. "Stupid Time Baby..."


End file.
